Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?
by Once-Upon-a-Slash-Story
Summary: They were happy, young chipmunks until that day. They didn't talk about the change in their brother for years until it became too much for Alvin. The guilt of knowing what happened and not saying anything was becoming overwhelming. He'd never been good at expressing his concern, but there was something he was good at... Singing. Warning: Hinted Rape
1. Kristy

**A/N: Hyia guys! :D :D I came up with this idea while listening to "Kristy are you doing okay?" By The Offspring. You guys should totally listen to that, it's an awesome song :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AATC or** **"Kristy are you doing okay?" By The Offspring**

 **Other than that...Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Three little chipmunks were spotted in their front yard, playing tag with each other. Their father, Dave, was watching them from the porch with a smile.

"You can't tag me," Alvin pouted as he sat down on the ground. His brothers looked at him and giggled.

"I just did, silly." The two oldest stuck their tongues out at each other before turning away.

"Aw come on, let's play with again." Theodore said with a sweet little smile. Alvin sighed before jumping up with a huge smile.

"Ya! Come on!" He took off running as fast as his four year old legs would carry him towards the backyard. He stopped and turned around, crossing his arms and pouted again. "Si, come on!" Theodore was standing next to him but Simon was watching something, ignoring his brother with a small smile.

"Simon!" Alvin walked over to him and tapped him lightly with his foot. "Simon?"

"I'm busy, Alvin."

"But we was just playing, come on!" He frowned before looking up at the sky.

"I don't wanna right now." Simon said with a yawn.

Alvin looked down at him before smiling. "Come on, Kristy." Simon looked up at him, confused.

"Don't call me that." Alvin smirked.

"You'll have to catch me first," He then took off running, giggling a the while that his plan had worked. Simon was following him and they all continued playing.

* * *

Three slightly older chipmunks made their way down the sidewalk towards the Seville house. They just started fifth grade with their best friends, The Chipettes. Alvin was listening to Theodore talk about a cooking class that he was taking with Eleanor when they reached the door. He reached out to opened it but his brother beat him too it, quickly opening it and running upstairs.

"Alvin, is Simon okay?" Alvin tilted his head before sighing and looking down at Theodore.

"I don't know, how about you go make something to eat and I'll talk to him," He smiled down at his brother who jumped in excitement at the idea of cooking.

Alvin ran up to the shared bedroom that belonged to him and his brothers. He opened the door and threw his red backpack on his bed before strutting over to the blue over on the other side of the room. He could see the blankets form the shape of his brother. He smirked before jumping on the bed, lying down on top of him.

"I don't get how you sleep on rocks, Si." He yelled out, as if Simon was in the other room. He giggled lightly as Simon tried to push him off but it was difficult since he was laying on his side.  
"And they move!" He laughed before climbing off, laying down so he was facing Simon. "Si? You okay?" The blanket moved in a nodding motion around the head before going still.

"'m fine," Simon choked out, biting his lip. Alvin looked up and frowned.

"No you're not. Why are you crying?" He asked in his high pitched voice.

"I-I am n-not!" He stuttered out before breaking down. He crawled out from under his covers and wrapped his arms around his brother.  
"What's going on?" Simon shook his head. "Simon!"

"NO!"

"Kristy!" Simon looked up at him and glared weakly.

"Don't call me that." Alvin smiled before resting his chin on top of Simon's shoulder.

"What's wrong,"

"Nothing, I've just been stressed out today, I didn't like not being in the same classes as you guys." Alvin smiled at him before squeezing him tightly.  
"It'll be fine! Don't worry, Kristy. Now lets go and eat some cookies! Theo's making 'em!" They smiled and jump up and bolted for the door, Simon pausing just before leaving.

"Don't call me that."

* * *

Same age, few months later. The three chipmunks were sitting in math, listening to the teacher repeated herself for the fifth time.

"Okay, since I can tell all of you were listening," She said sarcastically. "Get to work on the assignment!" She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.  
The class quickly got to work on the advanced work, groans, snickers, and spit balls were the only thing traveling the room.

"Si!" Alvin whispered from his seat behind his smarter, younger brother. He glared slightly at the silence before poking him with his pencil. "Si! Help me!" He whipered again. Simon sighed and turned around.

"I can't, you have to learn to do it on your own." He went back to his work.

"No I don't, I have you! We only need one smart person in the group!"

"No talking!" The teacher called out before resuming her nap.

"Simon, please."

"No, I...no"

Alvin pouted before looking around the room, there was others who were working together. He made sure on one was listening before leaning forward again.  
"Kristy! Help me!" Simon spun around in his chair and glared.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He snapped.

"Then help me," Alvin stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. Simon sighed before turning around completely, giving Alvin the look to know he'd won.  
Alvin smiled before he began asking questions. About five minutes later Alvin look up from his paper.

"You love it when I call you Kristy," He teased before giggling as the glare.

"Shut up," Simon snapped but the small smile proved it to be fake.

* * *

Older chipmunks, 13 years old now. Their birthday party was over but some of the guests were still around. Dave's family had visited for the event, Uncle Harry had been staying with them though since he didn't have the money for a hotel. Most of the family had already gone home, expect Harry, who was drunk and stumbling around the living room.

Alvin watched from the doorway as Dave ushered his brother into his car and drove him to the airport. A feeling settled in his stomach as he watched them go. The look in Harry's eyes was wrong. He turned and walked over to the couch and sat down, sighing. He remembered him disappearing in the middle of the party, showing up about half an hour later looking...satisfied.

Alvin looked up at the door he'd sen him come out of, their door. The boys door to their room. Simon refused to leave their room for most of the party because of Dave's family, he didn't like them very much. Alvin swallowed nervously as he walked up the stairs into their room. It looked mostly normal, clothes on the floor, beds unmade. He walked over to his brothers bed and sat down.

He knew something was wrong, just by the way Simon was curled up under his blankets with the end tucked under his chin. His face was facing towards the window so Alvin could see it even in the darkness of the room. There was tear tracks. Alvin looked down before standing up and walking out to go and clean the living room some.

* * *

A sixteen year old Alvin Seville sat on his bed, listening to music and trying to come up with something for their up coming concert. Dave wanted them to sing some original, by them. He sighed and got up and walked down stairs to were Theodore was cooking brownies for Eleanor.

"Hey, Theo." Alvin hopped up on the counter and smiled down at his brother, who returned it.

"Hi, Alvin. What are you doing?" He asked before going back to singing "Brownies for Ellie, Ellie, Ellie" with a blush.

"Trying to come up with a song, God! Doesn't Dave know how bad we are at this!? He's the song writer! I mean what else is he doing other than torturing us?!"  
"Actually being a father," Simon snapped as he walked over to the fridge, grabbing a water before turning and starting out of the room.

"Wait, wait, wait! You can't just leave! You gotta help us." Alvin said crossing his arms.

Simon rolled his eyes before turning back to his older brother, a blank stare on his face.  
"I don't want to,"

"I don't care! Help us, Kristy!" Alvin jumped down and grabbed his arm as he started leaving again. Simon flinched and tried to yank his arm back. Alvin let go quickly, staring at him.

"NO! Just leave me alone!" Simon yelled before running upstairs, slamming the door to his room. Yep his room. They separated their rooms shortly after their 13th birthday.

Alvin sighed as tears filled his eyes. He'd been like this since then. Alvin knew what happened, he'd done research about it a few years back. He looked up as an idea popped into his head.

"Theo," He slowly turned around. "Do you mind If i write the song by myself? and preform it by myself?"

Theodore turned and looked at him, thinking this was him trying to get a girl. "Alvi-"

"It might be able to get Simon to go back to the way he was." They chosen for the past three years to ignore the change in their brother, not wanting the push him, but Alvin couldn't anymore.

Theodore smiled before nodding. "Yeah, go ahead." He continued to smile as he cooked.

Alvin was upstairs in seconds, brainstorming ways to make sure their fans didn't know it was Simon he was talking about.  
...Kristy...  
Alvin smiled. Theodore was the only other one who knew about the nickname, not even Dave or the girls knew. Simon would kill him if he ever called him that in front of anyone other than Theodore

He reached over and grabbed his guitar, paper and a pen before he got to work.

* * *

 ** _Night of the concert_**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes was lit up in bright neon lights on stage, the crowd cheering at the final song. Everyone but Alvin left the stage, he stood there and for the first time in his life, felt scared on stage.

"Alvin! Come on," Dave called to him, confused since they already performed the original song. Alvin looked at him and smiled.

"Ummm, as you all know Dave wanted us to write an original song, the one we just finished. But I..um..." He felt his face grow hot before he calmed himself. He took a deep breath and looked at the crowd, who were all staring happily at him. "But I wanted to write my own, and I did." He gestured over to Dave. "As you can see I may have forgot to tell Dave but eh, oh well. I'm gonna sing this song, one none of you have heard. It's not my normal type of song sooo yeah." He bit his lip. "Dave, would you guys mind moving down there." He pointed to the small assortment of table that people in the front row got to sit it, or ladies who were expecting. They six glanced at each other moving down there, waving to the fan who went nuts.  
"Okay, so without any further delay I'm sing now." Theodore gave him a thumbs up, knowing what the song was about and why he was so nervous.  
He sucked in a breath before the music began.

 _There's a moment in time_  
 _And it's stuck in my mind_  
 _Way back, when we were just kids_

 _'Cause your eyes told the tale_  
 _Of an act of betrayal_  
 _I knew that somebody did_

Dave looked at him, shocked and confused at his actions and song.

 _Oh, waves of time_  
 _Seem to wash away_  
 _The scenes of our crimes_  
 _For you this never ends_

No one noticed but as he finished the last word he never took his eyes off his brother.

 _Can you stay strong?_  
 _Can you go on?_  
 _Kristy, are you doing okay?_

Simon froze before looking up at him, he met the glance and smiled tearfully.

 _A rose that won't bloom_  
 _Winter's kept you_  
 _Don't waste your whole life trying_  
 _To get back what was taken away_

 _Though the marks on your dress_

He shut his eyes painfully as flashback flickered through his mind.

 _Had been neatly repressed_

 ** _He glanced around their room before picking up Simon's sweater off the floor, one of the arms of ripped and the back was cut in half. He swallowed before taking it down stairs and burning it in the backyard._**

 _I knew that something was wrong_  
 _And I should have spoke out_  
 _And I'm so sorry now_  
 _I didn't know_  
 _'Cause we were so young_

It sounded like he was begging for forgiveness, which to him...he was. He knew he should have said something, done something, done anything!

 _Oh, clouds of time_  
 _Seem to rain on_  
 _Innocence left behind_  
 _And it never goes away_

 _Can you stay strong?_  
 _Can you go on?_

He could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks, and the knot in his throat was becoming painful.

 _Kristy, are you doing okay?_  
 _A rose that won't bloom_  
 _Winter's kept you_  
 _Don't waste your whole life trying_  
 _To get back what was taken away_

 _Oh, clouds of time_  
 _Seem to rain on_  
 _Innocence left behind_  
 _And it never goes away (It never goes away)_  
 _It never goes away_

 _Can you stay strong?_

As he began singing the last part the crowd joined him, swaying back and forth. Some were crying because of the meaning and some crying because of memories.

 _Can you go on?_  
 _Kristy, are you doing okay?_  
 _A rose that won't bloom_  
 _Winter's kept you_  
 _Don't waste your whole life trying_  
 _To get back what was taken away_

The second the song ended the crowd started cheering loudly while the other six stared at him. Alvin bit his lip as he struggled not to break but the tears wouldn't stop as he started sucking in breaths. He felt Dave hug him, and he looked up slightly to see the rest of them surrounding him.

"Alvin! What was that?" Dave asked worriedly, he'd never seen him cry like this before.

Alvin shook his head before sniffling. He knew the fans were watching them, worried.

"A song," He choked out as he sat up, trying his best to calm down.

Words of comfort and praise was all he was hearing, but the pain and fear in his stomach wasn't gone, cause he hadn't said anything. He looked up just enough to catch the tearful look his brother was sending him.

"Alvin? Are you alright?"

Alvin slowly shook his head before trying to stand up, only the have Dave catch him when he stumbled.

"I can't do this! I can't!" He got out of Dave's grasp and fell to the floor, sobbing. He bit his lip painfully as he watched his tears hit the floor, creating small puddles. He covered his head and screamed silently, gasping for air. He glanced down at the crowd, he'd forgotten why Dave wanted them to make the original song. This was their tenth anniversary so obviously Dave's family was there. Obviously _He_ was there. Staring up at them as if he didn't do anything wrong, but Alvin knew. He knew everything.

Alvin stood up, his tears turned to anger as he stared down. "Uncle Harry...if you don't get out of this town by the time I get home," He looked up as he snarled down at him. "I'm gonna kill you," He growled out, getting gasps and mutters from the crowd.

"Alvin!" Dave looked shocked for the second time tonight. "You have no right to talk to your Uncle that way, apologize!"

"No until he does it first...I'll apologize when he's in jail..." Alvin said lightly as he looked up at Dave.

"Alv-"

"You really don't know, how could you not know!? You drove him to the airport that night! You knew he was drunk! You know his records and you let him get drunk around us!" Alvin snapped as he spun around and crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our 13th birthday, he was drunk and you knew it." He could see out of the corner of his eye his brothers tense.

"Alvin he... can we please not talk about this here." Dave whispered to him as he glanced at the crowd.

"No, we'll talk about it here. You wanted our fans to know us better, here's the chance. He was what, Dave?"

"He wasn't that drunk! I made sure of that!" Dave snapped at him.

"You watched him the whole night?" Dave nodded and opened his mouth to talk but Alvin cut him off. "So you let him go upstairs? Alone," He rolled the L off his tongue as he let his arms fall to his sides.

"He needed to get away from the people for a few minutes, he was getting uncomfortable."

"Yea, I bet he was since he was aroused!" Dave's eyes went wide along with half the crowd and the girls. The people seemed to just love the drama though.

"Alvin, can we just go?" Simon snapped before Dave could open his mouth. Alvin looked at him and bit his lip.

"No, all of this ends right now!"

"All of what, Alvin? There's nothing to end but this conversation."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about , Kr- Simon." He froze at the name as his brother glared at him.

"Dave, can we go?" Dave nodded before trying to grab Alvin, who slipped out of his reach and stood by the edge of the stage.

"No! Dave you have to listen to me!" Alvin begged as Dave tried to grab him again.

"You think this is funny? You ruined this event by pulling this prank, and I don't appreciate you insulting my brother." Dave said firmly as he let out a slow breath.

"An-"

"Alvin!" Simon yelled at him, and though the crowd couldn't see it he was starting to shake. He didn't want people to know, well he did but he didn't.

Dave managed to get a hold of him, casting a forced smile at the crowd as he past them. He let Alvin got next to his brothers. "Say goodnight to them and then we're going home." He snapped, "and you are so grounded young man."

Alvin glanced down at the crowd before looking up at Dave, fear and tears in his eyes. "Is Uncle Harry still staying with us?" Dave nodded firmly before turning to the crowd to address them. Alvin glanced over a little and sighed.

"Kristy, he's gonna do it again..." He whispered out. Dave looked at him, confused at who he was talking to.

"I know..." Alvin's head shot up before he looked away.

"Tell them...please,"

"I can't..." Their words weren't even whispers, they were silent but they could still hear the other. "I can't face the consequences... I'm not strong enough..."

Alvin looked up and swallowed before sighing, everyone was still staring at him. "Kristy..." He said with a sad stare at the crowd.

"Don't call me that."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! and I might add more in the near future by the way :)**

 **Reviews/Favs/Follows are always appreciated!**

 **Hope you all are having a wonderful day!**


	2. Oh Darling

**Hey! ^_^ I thought I'd add another chapter cause I was re-reading it and I really wanted to try n finish the story. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Rape! But not graphic.**

 **And the songs are Innocent, Never Grow Up and Mean, all by Taylor Swift.**

Chapter 2: Oh Darling...

He could feel all eyes on him. Tearing into his soul. It hurt physically, the tightening in his chest as he felt _his_ eyes on him. He rotated his eyes lightly, meeting Harry's. The message was clear. Fear flooded his body and he froze. Why'd he say that! Why'd he respond!? Just as he began hyperventilating he felt Alvin grab his hand.

 _Three Years Ago_

Simon was lying on his stomach reading a book, ignoring the party downstairs. He'd never really liked Dave's family. They always disliked him, expect for Grandma. She was nice. He heard the door creak but thought nothing of it. _Probably Al or Theo._

"So why 'ou stayin' up 'ere durin' the party?" His head snapped up, Uncle Harry had came in. From his stumbling and slurring of words, Simon guessed that he was drunk. His breath caught in his throat as Harry sat down on his bed, staring down at him. He moved to sit up but a hand on the small of his back stopped him. Harry smiled down at him, his eyes full of emotions that Simon hadn't been antiquated with yet -and shouldn't have been for another few years.

"I don't like people." He answered quickly, chills running up his spine as he felt his Uncle's fingers start kneaded into the fur on his back. Harry's eyes shot up at him and he smirked, hunger filling his dark blue orbs. Licking his lips he dragged his hand up and down his back.

 _'_ MOVE! What the hell are you doing!' He screamed at himself but couldn't seem to get his legs to move. Tears invading his vision and he felt the bed shift as Harry moved again. He tried to sit up the moment he felt a hard object against his hip. Harry growled lightly as he pushed him back onto his stomach, resting his elbow in between his shoulder blades. He leaned down, licking the small child's earlobe before biting down on it. A deep cooper taste filled his mouth and he moaned.

Pure fear, panic, dread. Anything that described the impending doom Simon knew he couldn't escape from. It was too loud downstairs. Even if he did scream, they wouldn't hear him. He was stuck. He was alone.

 _I guess you really did it this time...Left yourself in your war path..._

 _ **Six year old chipmunks ran along the hallways of their house. Giggling and smiling as they waved the imaginary swords at each other.**_

" _ **Theodore, how dare you take my fair...Um," Alvin looked over at Simon who giggled against his "restraints". "Madam! I shall end you now!"**_

 _ **The girls didn't want to play pirates with them so they took turns being the Madam.**_

 _Who you are is not were you've been. You're still an innocent..._

Biting back a sob as the burning in his chest returned. Fighting back was useless, he was to strong. He felt his dark blue sweater being tugged backwards. Choking him slightly, the fear was heavy as tearing fabric reached his ears. He felt a rough hand grab his arm and flip him over. Harry climbed on top of him, sneering down at him as he palmed himself.

 _A bigger bed to crawl into...Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?_

 _ **A two year old Simon shook his small head as he glanced around the dark room. Not liking being alone he jumped out of bed and ran over to his big brother's room. They'd only separated their beds a few days ago and he didn't like it. Opening the door he rushed over to the red checkered bed, poking his brother lightly as tears began filling his eyes.**_

" _ **Alvie," His high pitched voice managed to wake the other child quickly.**_

" _ **Si? What's wrong?"**_

" _ **I don't wanna sleep in tha' room, it's dark and cold." He pouted, crossing his arms.**_

" _ **Come on," Alvin smiled at him, scrunching his nose up at the cold. "It's cold 'urry!" He giggled before snuggling into his brother's chest.**_

 _Wasn't it beautiful...run wild til you fell asleep...before the monsters caught up with you..._

He screamed into he hand that was covering his mouth. There was so much pain, he felt like he was being ripped in two. Sobbing as he tried to block out the grunting coming from behind him. Squeezing his eyes shut as tears slid down his temples and into his hair. He felt a warm, wet tongue touch his face. Uncle Harry pulled back, licking his lips.

" 'ou're so, oh god yea..." He felt his head being pulled back by his hair. "Open your fucking eyes!"

 _You can take me down with just a single blow... Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me..._

" _ **Hey! Nerd!" Nathan smirked as he pushed him into the locker. Simon rolled his eyes before turning around to face his attackers. "Did you just fucking roll your eyes at me!?" He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at them. "Hey, freak! I'm talking to you!" In the blink of an eye he was on his knees clutching his stomach. "Open your eyes, freak!" He could feel the bruise forming on his shin after Nathan kicked him. There was another blow coming but something stopped it.**_

" _ **Back off, Nathan." Alvin growled from his position in front of his little brother. He could tell Nathan wasn't frightened. He smirked, tilting his head. He was 12 now, and he didn't mean to brag but he was hot. Captain of the football team, and he had muscles. Letting out a low breath before he tensed his hands. A second later Nathan's arm began bleeding as his claws sunk deeper and deeper into the flesh. "Back off."**_

 _Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter thing..._

He felt broken, dirty, used. He couldn't breath. Harry had left a few minutes ago, but he couldn't bring himself to sit up. He couldn't move. Blinking back tears as he stared down at the book that he had been reading. It was on the floor, along with his blanket, sheets and lamp. There was blood soaking the mattress.

He woke up the next morning, his ripped sweater gone. He was under the covers and his brothers were sleeping in their beds. Its almost as if it was just a dream. But the dried blood that caked his thighs reminded him that he's not sleeping.

He moved out of that room a few weeks later, due to nightmares. They asked to many questions.

 _Present Time_

Calm. It was the first time since then he'd felt that emotion. Despite the thousands of eyes leering into his soul. He felt numb.

" _To you...everything's funny, ya got nothing to regret. I'd give all I have, Honey...If you could stay like that...Oh darling..."_ Alvin continued softly humming the chorus to the old lullaby.

 **Well I hope you guys liked it! ^_^ Reviews/Favs/Followers are always appreciated and adored! They're like little pies for me ^_^ Hehehehe Hope you amazing people are having a wonderful day, and if not *Hugs* . Love you!**


End file.
